<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не купишь by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239078">Не купишь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awaken stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cyber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Черри? — голос Ала пробивается сквозь шум крови в ушах, и он, едва прикрыв рот, снова распахивает его, под полным удивления взглядом и стряхивает наваждение, качая головой так быстро, что в ушах начинает шуметь и облизывается торопливо.</p>
<p>Нахлынувшее возбуждение сразу от двух мыслей — о том, что у Ала весьма многофункциональный рот, и о том, как было бы сладко получить невинную порцию наказания из его рук — контролю совсем не поддаётся.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Патрик Кэс/A1-AN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awaken stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не купишь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3<br/>У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:<br/>https://vk.com/riakon_porn<br/>А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:<br/>https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8</p>
<p>От автора: я напоминаю, что первая глава появляется в общем доступе сразу, остальные по тирам и постепенно смещаются. Надеюсь, вам понравится идея, реализовать которую меня вдохновил Детройт</p>
<p>Посвящение:  Nedomaneori - я старалась написать так, как если бы не было тех событий, что произошли, но я чёт не думаю, что стало сильно лучше)</p>
<p>Работа написана в качестве патроновской</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наверное, в такой ситуации нормальным было бы испытывать смущение, оставить пальцы дрожать от стыда, или страха, но Патрик врать себе не любит, а ведь такое поведение — ложь в чистом виде. Нет, если у него и сбивается дыхание, то только от возбуждения, а тремор конечностей порождает нетерпение, а не ужас, и серо-голубые, до боли знакомые, изученные до малейшего бурого вкрапления глаза, смотрящие с таким неподдельным чувством заставляют губы пересохнуть.</p>
<p>— С возвращением, — привычные слова трогают улыбкой, а дыхание перехватывает от восторга разливающегося внутри, стоит только услышать привычный, знакомый до дрожи голос. Он совсем не знает что на него нашло — может быть Ал просто был слишком часто близко? А может быть потребность испытать своё приобретение всеми способами сводит с ума? Вероятностей слишком много, чтобы сказать наверняка, и Патрик хочет дать себе возможность выбора из множества, а не ставить крест на вариациях.</p>
<p>Сжимавший сердце ужас отступил на второй план, освобождая совсем другие чувства, и, стоит признать, они довольно странные, ведь такая тоскливая нежность обычно не охватывает, когда речь идёт о кофемолке или восстанавливающей печи. Вкус еды, привычной к употреблению в последнее время полностью сменился другим, куда более ярким, насыщенным, будто андроид решил, что раз уж ему недоступна еда, то наслаждаться ею вместо Алана станет его человек.</p>
<p>А недоступна ли?</p>
<p>— Ал, — тихий вопрос, заставляет развязывающего его шарф андроида остановиться и посмотреть своими невозможными серо-голубыми глазами, в которых прячутся хитрые ледяные черти, — а ты способен вообще есть?</p>
<p>— Да, у меня в наличии специальный подлежащий замене пакет для пищевых отходов, — буднично отзывается он, хватаясь уверенно за застёжку на куртке и расстегивает клапан, защищающий от ветра, — но я предпочёл бы не заполнять его до тех пор, пока в этом не будет особенной потребности. Или ты хочешь меня покормить с рук?</p>
<p>Ухмылка бьёт под дых, заставляя хватать воздух и усиливая собственное сходство с рыбой, выброшенной на берег, пока Пэт открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но после особенно тщательного досмотра, считая их недостаточно правильными. Чего ради Патрик вообще об этом спросил? Зачем ему эта информация? Можно же было промолчать, и...</p>
<p>— А может лучше я тебя? — двусмысленный вопрос заставляет представлять себе то, как работает этот самый пресловутый «пакет», и, что самое невероятное, как туда попадает еда, если она не застревает в глотке? </p>
<p>Мысль о механизмах напоминает о недавней статье, описывающей принцип действия таких частей, и, если память ему не изменяет, речь идёт о некоторой модификации старого предмета быта, для чистки дома — пылесосе. Процесса всасывания наверняка завязан на охлаждающем элементе, и во рту образуется подобие вакуума, регулируемого желанием самого Ала.</p>
<p>И пошлость собственной прошибающей фантазии о том как именно это можно использовать попросту выбивает весь воздух, а щёки горят так, будто Алан залез в его голову, прочитал все грязные мыслишки, а потом жёстко отхлестал с оттяжкой за то, что те столь неподобающие.</p>
<p>— Черри? — голос Ала пробивается сквозь шум крови в ушах, и он, едва прикрыв рот, снова распахивает его, под полным удивления взглядом и стряхивает наваждение, качая головой так быстро, что в ушах начинает шуметь и облизывается торопливо.</p>
<p>Нахлынувшее возбуждение сразу от двух мыслей — о том, что у Ала весьма многофункциональный рот, и о том, как было бы сладко получить невинную порцию наказания из его рук — контролю совсем не поддаётся.</p>
<p>— Нет, всё хорошо, всё в порядке, — стащить кроссовки занимает жалкие секунды, и в ванную Патрик почти бежит, надеясь успеть прежде, чем чёртов андроид поймёт, что что-то не так, и остановит его. </p>
<p>Так нельзя, совсем, нисколько, нужно взять себя в руки и просто быть обычным, быть нормальным, а не грёбаным долбанутым гиком, который не в состоянии совладать с собой и с фантазиями в отношении когда-то купленного андроида.</p>
<p>И совсем не имеет значения, что он для этого его и покупал — думать такое об Алане кажется ему чёртовым святотатством. Стальной захват на запястье вынуждает признать — он слишком медленный. Нужно быть быстрее, соображать лучше, чтобы суметь однажды обмануть Ала.</p>
<p>Тем более — так.</p>
<p>— Черри, что случилось? — строгость ему к лицу, и это сейчас не помогает. Приходиться перебирать все эмоции и думать о том, как они расцветят точёный профиль, окончательно выбивая из колеи спокойствия и здравомыслия.</p>
<p>Сейчас, наверное, андроид должен быть в ужасе — сомнения по поводу того какие именно алгоритмы прописаны у андроида в системе, а какие нет рвут голову и сердце. Невозможно переносить этот шквал эмоций, и уж тем более понять без объяснений в чём причина и как действовать, но сейчас даже если Патрик очень захочет и соберёт все силы в кулак для ответа, нужные слова так и останутся вне зоны его комфорта, найденные, но неиспользованные.</p>
<p>Ладонь на талии не позволяет бороться, сопротивляться, а закушенная губа отзывается болью, когда Пэт сжимает зубы на плоти слишком сильно.</p>
<p>— Ну хватит, детка, — нежность запредельная, она бьёт прямо под затылок одновременно с тем, как на уязвимое местечко ложится ладонь, привлекая его ближе, — ты же знаешь — это я. И всё хорошо.</p>
<p>«Нет, — так и хочется бросить в лицо чёртовому совершенству. Будь у Алана хоть один недостаток, насколько было бы легче с ним обращаться так, как андроида того и требуют — с чувством собственного превосходства, уверенностью, что хуже уже не будет, — всё плохо из-за того что это ты!»</p>
<p>Скажи, пожалуй, он это сейчас, даже самый здравомыслящий из всех людей не сумел бы понять то, что скрывается под словами, но Ал, без сомнения, догадался бы.</p>
<p>Он напортачил. Он так напортачил тогда, в самом начале. Нужно было сразу же показать андроиду его место, нужно было взять и переспать с ним, тут же, как тот открыл глаза, нужно было раз и навсегда установить контроль, а не отдавать его весь в чужие умелые руки, тая от заботы.</p>
<p>И даже сейчас Пэт не в состоянии отказаться от неё.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы... — слова прорываются, но Патрик стряхивает их, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Уверенность в том, что за глупым, детским порывом последуют расспросы крепнет, вот только Ал не спрашивает, притягивая его к себе ближе, теснее, не позволяя ни на дюйм отстраниться.</p>
<p>От андроида пышет жаром, пламя обжигает тело, рассудок закипает, когда, не в силах сопротивляться властному нажатию пальцев, Пэт склоняется к чужим губам, и чувствует медленное, аккуратное касание. Пострадавшая плоть оказывается меж других, мягких, нежных, скользнувший язык пощипывает, судя по всему обрабатывая ранку какой-то жидкостью, отпускают, и снова ловят. Неторопливые движения дразнят, обжигают и без того полное желания сознание, и только под чужими, цепкими пальцами, пробирающее всё тело дрожь успокаивается.</p>
<p>Выдох спокойный, полноценный, без бешеных перерывов не особо-то помогает избавиться от желания, а вот от суетливой неуверенности — да. И всё-таки Алан не останавливается, будто танцуя снова захватывает его губы, отпускает, давая прочувствовать каждое мгновение, когда их кожа перестаёт соприкасаться, и опять.</p>
<p>Под веками вспыхивают ощущения, аромат Ала — усилившийся, или же Патрику только кажется? — дразнит нос, заполняя собой всё пространство, а чувство соскальзывающей нежности, ласковых, тающих касаний окончательно разбивают сердце.</p>
<p>Такое нельзя выносит — это выше любых человеческих сил и эмоций, так быть не должно, и Пэт готов на крови поклясться, но когда ладонь, соскользнувшая с талии сжимает ягодицу, почему-то в голове теплится уверенность — на самом деле, только так и должно. </p>
<p>Никак иначе. </p>
<p>Лишь нежность, рассекающая рассудок пополам со страстью, и забота, от горячего, властного андроида, который не позволит уйти, даже если будет очень страшно.</p>
<p>«Так не должно быть», — мутная мысль на задворках сознания скрёбет, разрывая изнутри. Такие чувства нужно испытывать к людям, нужно позволять сородичам делать с собой то, что сейчас делает андроид — прижимать к своему телу, дразнить ладонью спину, бока, мять задницу, и вместе с этим остервенело-нежно касаться губ и щёк, ласкать скулы, пока они целуются.</p>
<p>Неправильность происходящего должна иметь вес — Патрик видел это. Он читал множество рассказов, он смотрел все эти глупые фильмы, в которых, конечно, любовь идеализируют, но выбирая между человеком и андроидом, прежде, он всегда думал, что человек — лучше.</p>
<p>Его фантазии безграничны, способность получать настоящее удовольствие от прикосновений и секса превалирует над всеми качествами, что может предложить ИИ, а ответные чувства, не прописанные в коде стоят всего! Натуральность, искренность, естественность, наслаждение друг другом и забота — разве такое вообще можно вписать в андроида?</p>
<p>Острые зубы смыкаются на нижней губе, и мгновенный стон становится ответной реакцией, которую сдержать Патрик просто не в состоянии. Боль ударяет под дых наслаждением, которое невозможно вытерпеть, а стоит только распахнуть глаза, как ясный взгляд серо-голубых глаз впивается, кажется, в самую душу.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком много думаешь, — замечание Ала полно той же нежности, что и его прикосновения, всего полминуты назад, но само осознание — тот рассчитан не исключительно на удовольствие, но и может выдать некоторое количество боли, алой плетью обжигает рассудок.</p>
<p>Собственный стояк прижимается к трусам, а мгновенно намокнувшая от смазки головка неприятно трётся о ткань, но сейчас это наименьшая из его проблем. Наибольшая смотрит на него с лёгкой насмешливостью, приподнимая губу с тонкой полоской шрама и видом, показывающим весьма ярко и очевидно то, что его реакции не прошли незамеченными.</p>
<p>Дыхание сбивается мгновенно, губы пересыхают, особенно, стоит почувствовать как сильно ладони надавливают на кожу через слои ткани, двигаясь по спине к ягодицам и сжимая их до бешено колотящегося о рёбра сердца. Наверное, то, что другие расценили б как причинение вреда, причина выдохнуть, стараясь заглушить отчаянный стук органа, пытающегося проломить грудную клетку, словами:</p>
<p>— Выпорешь меня?</p>
<p>Ладони останавливаются мгновенно, и эта ситуация знакома до боли. Внимательный взгляд не помогает сейчас, потому что в голове совсем другой — человек, а не андроид, изумление, и полный ужаса вопрос, звенящий воспоминанием в ушах: «ты что, хочешь...чтобы я... Думаешь я могу хотеть этого?!»</p>
<p>Руки действуют быстрее, чем рассудок успевает осознать манипуляции, но то, с какой силой Патрик ударяет андроида в плечи внушает ужас даже в него самого. Никогда прежде, он не позволял себе бить со всей силы, пускай исключительно ладонями — масса и размеры подразумевают ответственность, которую надо нести после такого действия, и едва ли он хочет ехать с жертвой в больницу.</p>
<p>Вот только Алан даже с места не двигается, и талию не выпускает из захвата, глядя внимательно, и, наконец, поднимая брови так, словно вообще ничего не произошло:</p>
<p>— Скажи, когда хватит. Дважды.</p>
<p>Последнее слово звучит как ответный удар, наотмашь прилетающий по лицу — Алан другой. Он не человек, и, как бы Патрик ни забывался от его вида — это неизменно. И сейчас возбуждает даже больше, чем чёртовы неровные нижние зубы или вкрапление карих точек в радужке.</p>
<p>— Ты не... — голос садится, но всё же внутри находится небольшой запас сил, чтобы, потупившись, и глядя на собственные ладони спросить: — Ты не злишься?</p>
<p>— А ты хочешь, чтобы я злился? — удивление, неподдельное, яркое, проводит резкую черту острым скальпелем понимания разницы этого любовника от прошлого — Ал не принимает слова на свой счёт, он слышит то, что ему пытаются сказать.</p>
<p>«Выпори меня, потому что сейчас мне это нужно» вместо «сделай это, потому что я считаю, что тебе это понравится» — всего лишь верная расшифровка, и не более, и вот, уже неистовое тепло разливается внутри, покрывая собой нежность.</p>
<p>Оно золотистое и звенит, и у Пэта нет ни единого предположения что это, ведь такое острое чувство завладевает им впервые. Оно, конечно, не может быть любовью — влюбиться в андроида нечто близкое в том, чтобы захотеть связать жизнь официальными узами брака с вибратором. Вот только тихий приказ, выдохнутый прямо на ухо, едва подаваясь властно нажимающим на затылок пальцам, Патрик опускает голову, напоминает — тот куда больше. Настолько, что граница между двумя видами стирается.</p>
<p>— Раздевайся, — мягкий, хрипловатый голос Алана словно искра, высеченная на разлитое мотоциклетное топливо — взрывается внутри брызгами восторга и невыносимым счастьем, сжимающим гортань.</p>
<p>Пальцы путаются в чёртовой рубашке — на ней не хватает одной пуговицы, и остальные под угрозой, пока Пэт пытается избавиться от мешающей ткани, но его ладони останавливают другие, перемещая их вниз.</p>
<p>Штаны подаются с трудом, и молния визжит, едва не зажёвывая пальцы между зубчиками — с этим попросту невозможно справиться, однако, стоит признать, что Патрик всё-таки старается, пускай даже переливчатый смех Алана даёт понять — выходит у него всё это крайне паршиво:</p>
<p>— Черри, к себе — нежнее, ладно? — поцелуй обжигает шею, и разум совсем гаснет, стоит только горячему, сумасшедшему стону прорвать ткань реальности. Безумие накрывает с головой, едва рубашка соскальзывает по голому, трепещущему от неистовой жажды прикосновений, торсу куда-то на пол, а штанам упасть к ногам.</p>
<p>Один, второй, третий — Патрик теряется, пока губы скользят по шее, и ощущает совершенно невыносимое желание, стоит только зубам царапнуть кожу.</p>
<p>Он готов сделать что угодно, чего захочет Ал, но стоит лишь заметить как ярко светит знак «L!fe» у того на шее, как безумие подаётся контролю. Это не человек, ему чужды эмоции на самом деле, есть только какие-то правила, а он даже с ними толком не разобрался, чёрт побери!</p>
<p>А что если Алана заклинит? Что будет, если совершенная и идеальная машина даст сбой и Патрик не сумеет справиться с последствиями, особенно в процессе? Что если очередная ошибка, которыми грешит большая часть андроидов станет для него фатальной?</p>
<p>«Ты можешь получить моё тело», — эту границу Патрик вычерчивает почти что любовно. Да, точно, его домашний помощник был приобретением, чтобы невыносимое желание наконец перестало сводить Пэта с ума, но не более того. Всё прочее должно остаться для настоящих, живых, тех, кто способен почувствовать то же самое.</p>
<p>— Дважды, помнишь? — ласковый шёпот дразнит ухо, щекочет его, вынуждая согласиться на всё, что только потребуется.</p>
<p>Уверенность в том, что его отхлещут ладонью по заднице прямо сейчас свербит где-то в затылке, но Алан лишь властным, выверенным жестом опрокидывает Патрика на кровать так, словно тот не на голову выше и на пару десятков килограмм тяжелее, а будто человек ничего не весит. Мягкая ткань холодит кожу в первое мгновение, а уже в следующее рассыпается тянущим чувством нежности и тепла, стоит только провести по многократному пересечению нитей щекой.</p>
<p>Горячие капли падают на кожу, вынуждая замирать, дрожать, оборачиваясь, чтобы почувствовать, как на заднице устраивается андроид, а со свечи, сжимаемой покрасневшей от жара ладонью, капает мягкий массажный воск. Обычно, тот не может пересечь температуру в пятьдесят градусов — горячее, но не обжигающее. Но сейчас это вообще нечто невообразимое, ведь если нагревать его принудительно, то тот вполне способен быть горячее, хотя бы несколько мгновений, обжигая кожу там, где капельки падают, прижимаясь в мелких поцелуях и жаля усыпанную веснушками спину.</p>
<p>Возбуждение накаляется от этого, а ладони дразняще двигающиеся вниз, проминающие кожу и мышцы не помогают взять себя в руки. Собственный член сильно прижимается к ткани простыни, трётся о неё, стоит только горячим ладоням пробежаться по спине от поясницы и до шейного отдела и приняться разминать вечно закаменевшие мышцы.</p>
<p>— Алан... — задыхающаяся мольба остаётся безо всякого внимания, но Патрик вовсе не пытается сделать вид, что хочет вырваться или избежать, даже когда температура явно подскакивает.</p>
<p>Часть его буквально требует, чтобы жажду прикосновений удовлетворили, причём самым нетривиальным образом и огонь для этого подойдёт лучше некуда. Сильные, крепкие пальцы мнут его мышцы совершенно безжалостно, и только мягкое мурлыканье какой-то детской песенки под нос заставляет понять — Ал всё ещё здесь, с ним, это не ошибка, его не перемкнуло, просто он находит здесь и сейчас своё эстетическое удовольствие.</p>
<p>«Ты говорил, что испытываешь его, но какой толк заниматься спиной, когда можно делать кое-что поинтереснее?» — подсознание вышвыривает эту мысль в лицо самым острой стороной возможных доводов, но Пэт сейчас даже не в состоянии уничтожить себя раздумьями о том, что всё это — большой исследовательский интерес, и ничего более.</p>
<p>Ведь ладони соскальзывают на плечи и руки.</p>
<p>— Выдыхай, Черри, — указание преисполненное нежностью забивает собой внутренности, но Патрик старается не дать себе увлечься этим, — мы сделаем совсем немногое из того, что тебе нравится, но я позабочусь о тебе. Так, как ты того и хотел.</p>
<p>— Ты не... — возражение обрывается стоном, стоит лишь руками пройтись по мышцам до самых запястий и приняться разминать чёртовы ладони. И у Пэта нет никаких догадок о том, как Ал вообще мог узнать, что ему это понравится, ведь даже сам Патрик был уверен — это не его эрогенная зона.</p>
<p>Живот — да, шея — конечно, нижняя часть ягодиц — сколько угодно. Может быть немного футфетиша — настолько, что, признаться, мысль о том, что можно будет отдать должное чьим-нибудь миниатюрным, в сравнении с собственными, ступням, сводила его с ума не один день — но не более.</p>
<p>А тут — ладони, и каждый палец, который разминают так, что жесты тянущим ощущением бьют прямо в пах снова и снова, не позволяя расслабиться ни на мгновение. Под головкой неприятное мокрое пятно, но по нему хорошо скользить, притираться, и дрожать в преддверии оргазма, стоит только ладонями подняться по разогретым мышцам выше, до самых подмышек.</p>
<p>— Ты боишься щекотки, Черри? — было бы резонно спрашивать о таком, если бы пальцы Алана не скользнули под мягкие впадины, совершенно безжалостно щекоча.</p>
<p>Острые ощущения режут всякий самоконтроль, и Патрик кончает, просто потому что так совершенно невозможно — это нестерпимо, слишком, и вообще какой адекватный человек сумеет вынести столько наслаждения? </p>
<p>Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, бёдра приподнимаются самую малость, позволяя лишь пару раз толкнуться в покрывало прежде, чем загнанный всхлип пополам со стоном даст андроиду знать — его человек всё. Нетерпеливый, несдержанный, чистое разочарование.</p>
<p>Эгоистичное, как и все люди.</p>
<p>«Ты же мог подождать!» — упрёк, брошенный из прошлого больно врезается в голову, но ладонь Алана лишь соскальзывает под подбородком, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад и посмотреть ему в глаза. Светящиеся, серовато-голубые, они полны такого предвкушения, будто всё, что произошло сейчас не было полноценным действом, а лишь жалким аперитивом, дразнящим язык перед основным блюдом.</p>
<p>— Тебе хорошо, Черри? — другая ладонь, влажная от масла, собирает пот, и Пэт быстро кивает, не в состоянии перестать думать — где всё-таки кончается любопытство его андроида, и начинается желание?</p>
<p>Ощущение прижавшихся к пояснице девяти дюймов, готовых к чему-то большему, дают понять — немного дальше, чем думает сам Патрик.</p>
<p>— Ты разочарован? — тихий вопрос приходится выдавливать из себя, словно модификант еды из тюбика, но в сияющих глазах появляется только нежность, а не удивление или презрение, которых инстинктивно ждёт Пэт:</p>
<p>— Нет, детка. Я знаю, что ты способен вынести нечто большее. И мы сегодня посмотрим, как далеко ты позволишь мне зайти, да? — рыжие пряди оказываются жёстко зажаты в кулаке, и едва выровнявшееся дыхание опять сбивается к чертям.</p>
<p>Губы пересохли, но Патрик не может не признать — он провоцирует Алана, когда позволяет кончику языка соскользнуть по губам. Да, это игра, и в неё совершенно точно можно играть и вдвоём, но есть только одна проблема — Ал совсем не чувствует нетерпения, в котором сегодня будет вариться Пэт.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь сделаешь это? Ты выпорешь меня? Сейчас? — усталость накатывает вместе со второй порцией возбуждения, и Патрик чувствует себя маленьким ребёнком, наконец дорвавшимся до сладостей.</p>
<p>Да, может быть он и обожрётся их сейчас до того самого состояния, когда больше и думать не захочет, и, может быть после этого он выкинет к чёрту все свои игрушки и сотрёт имеющееся порно, но сейчас ему жизненно необходимо сделать всё, лишь бы удовлетворить эту потребность.</p>
<p>Пальцы сжимают ягодицы, давая понять — о нём не забыли, и горячий воск, соскальзывающий в ложбинку заставляет дрожать, и, словно неукрощённый конь выгибаться, хотя, на краю сознания где-то маячит уверенность — Алан попросту ему позволяет.</p>
<p>«Контролирует всё, да?» — разница между андроидом и человеком слишком явная, и Пэту очень хочется проверить — ускользнёт ли от внимания Ала небольшая проверка, или же тот излишне сосредоточен и замечает всё, до последнего жеста?</p>
<p>Собственные зубы впиваются в ладонь, едва крепкие пальцы стискивают задницу, но уже в следующее мгновение цепкий и жёсткий захват отодвигает руку ото рта за запястье.</p>
<p>— Нет, — повеление добавляет жара и Патрик едва слышно всхлипывает, понимая — к такому его жизнь не готовила. Для того, чтобы быть к кем-то идеальным он и сам должен быть кем-то не хуже, а получается, что всё, чего он может — просто быть.</p>
<p>Того, что его перевернут на спину ожидать никак нельзя, и серо-голубые глаза, вглядывающиеся в его собственные не должны так сжимать всё внутри, вот только от них ни спрятаться, ни укрыться, особенно, когда мягкие подушечки пальцев очерчивают края губ, щекоча их.</p>
<p>— Не причиняй себе боль, — нежное замечание сопровождается жестом, устраивающим ногу на плече андроида и оставляя Патрика открытым ему, беззащитным. И это чувствуется так резко, когда Ал добавляет, — у тебя для этого есть я, помнишь?</p>
<p>Шлепок по разогретым мышцам ощущается внезапно ярко, сильно, остро. Дыхание перехватывает, но Пэт никак не может перестать смотреть в чужие радужки, и, чувствуя как пальцы правой руки андроида переплетаются с его в замок, снова вздрагивает, едва второй щепок опускается на задницу.</p>
<p>Боль, которая должна бы сообщить о том, что на него нападают, становится дверью в восхитительный новый мир, и та приоткрывается на полдюйма от каждого удара, увлекая своим миром, не давая отвлечься от совершенно невыносимого облегчения. Жизнь Патрика каким-то неуловимым образом перекочевала в руки того, кто, по-хорошему, без приказа не должен вообще ничего мочь и уметь.</p>
<p>Вот только Алан умеет. Всё — и даже больше.</p>
<p>— Будет больно, — за короткое мгновение предупреждает его нежный голос, и удар обжигающе-ледяной ладони становится сломом, надрывом, скатиться с которого не позволяют Патрику переплетённые с его в замок пальцы.</p>
<p>Шлепок, ещё, ещё, ещё — возбуждение гуляет по венам, оно пульсирует в горячей головке и вынуждает тянуть руку к болезненно стоящему члену, пытаясь добраться до оргазма, но всё тщетно — с прошлого раза прошло слишком мало времени, ему нужна передышка, отдых, нужно, чтобы ему позволили немного прийти в себя.</p>
<p>И нет. Что угодно, лишь бы Ал не останавливался, ладонь, до безумия хлёстко ударяющая по ягодицам довела его до точки невозврата и оставила там на пару мгновений, после которых любые переживания перестанут иметь вес, а эмоции больше не будут настолько острыми.</p>
<p>Судя по ощущениям, с задницы постепенно сходит верхний слой эпидермиса, но никакой паузы между ритмичными, равномерно покрывающими кожу, шлепками нет. Разве что ладонь ложится на кожу с оттяжкой, заставляя выстанывать имя собственного андроида загнанно, наполняясь ощущением неотвратимости отмеренного ему наказания за самое главное прегрешение — покупку чёртового Ала вместо поиска настоящего, реального, живого человека.</p>
<p>— Не могу... — признание выходит хриплым, тихим, но Алан всё равно слышит его, и нежные губы касаются костяшек пальцев Патрика на короткое мгновение, а удары прекращаются, хотя он проговорил это лишь раз, вместо условленных двух.</p>
<p>«Ты обманул меня», — крутится на языке, и Пэт уже практически готов выплеснуть обвинение словами в лицо андроида, заставить себя перешерудить чужой код и понять какого хера вообще происходит, когда воспалённой, покрасневшей кожи касается нежно горячий обжигающий рот.</p>
<p>Крик разрезает тишину, на мгновение повисшую в квартире, под глазами взрываются яркие разноцветные искры, обрушивающиеся прямо на кожу короткими жалящими отпечатками зубов. Едва ли Ал делает это нарочно, он просто скользит всем ртом по коже, но это сводит с ума, полностью лишая здравого смысла, и заставляя цепляться за покрывало пальцами, сжимая его покрепче до хруста.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, — повторяет долбаный андроид за миг до того, как горячий и за секунду леденеющий язык касается сжатых мышц.</p>
<p>Бёдра взлетают вверх на мгновение, но Ал удерживает его снижу, не позволяя вырваться и трахает долбанным языком так, что свет периодически гаснет под веками, разрывается белизной, и чернотой.</p>
<p>Ощущение внезапной твёрдости чужого органа сбивают с толку, и Патрик пытается изогнуться, посмотреть, но ничего не получается — ладони сжимают нежную, внутреннюю сторону бёдер, а горячий снова язык проворачивается, дразня чувствительные стенки так, что любые помыслы исчезают под этим чувством.</p>
<p>Собственное удовольствие скрыть нереально, как и коснуться Алана иначе, недели их переплетённых пальцев. Невероятное ощущение того, как гибкий язык твердеет, снова словно оттаивает, и опять становится подвижным — не то, к чему его готовила жизнь. Ни одна из прежних игрушек Патрика его к подобному не готовила, как и к тому, как указательный палец будет барабанить по горячей, истекающей смазкой головке, а этого окажется достаточно, чтобы оглохнуть в новом спазме, выкручивающим ощущения на нулевые значения.</p>
<p>Треск, с которым разрывается ткань реальности, оглушает, оставляя временно без возможности воспринимать мир иначе, недели тактильно, и запредельные ощущения выливаются в то, что под пальцами Пэт чувствует даже выпирающую нитку из пересечения в ткани. И она сводит его, нахрен, с ума.</p>
<p>Под грудью покрывало собирается складками, нежные соски трутся, стоит только Алану выскользнуть, выпустить его, совершенно опустошённого и полного восторженного отчаяния выдыхать после того, как второй раз прокатился по телу, и ощутить нежность, с которой кончики пальцев скользят по невыносимо чувствительной коже.</p>
<p>Из под полуприкрытых век Ал выглядит сущим дьяволом — его вьющиеся волосы чуть спутались так, как не смог бы сделать даже самый лучший стилист, на губах красуется полная задумчивого желания улыбка существа, у которого в голове недобрый план, а светящиеся глаза лишь подчёркивают связь андроида с потусторонним.</p>
<p>Так что да, верь Пэт в дьявола, и у Алана не осталось бы ни единого шанса быть заклеймённым им самим или самым ближним из всех огненно-страстных приспешников, особенно, стоит тому перевернуть Патрика на спину и ущипнуть за соски до задушенного воя, выплёскивающегося из гортани неровными струями, пока Пэт пытается дышать.</p>
<p>— Ты такой податливый, — совершенно пошлое, полное распутства замечание скользит как перо по краю сознания, но этого мало. И Патрик даже представить себе не мог, что может быть настолько жадным, ведь и не человеку это очевидно. — И ненасытный.</p>
<p>— Просто ты не даешь... Не даешь мне что хочу... — этот упрёк заставляет Алана замереть, и спустя долгое мгновение вскинуть брови, ухмыляясь так жарко, что пальцы на ногах сами поджимаются.</p>
<p>— Разве нет, Черри? — ладонь скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, и слёзы наворачиваются на глаза от нежности касаний. — Ты уверен, что готов к этому?</p>
<p>Ноги сами разъезжаются вместо ответа на вопрос, и всё-таки Патрик ловит чужие пальцы, переплетает их со своими, не отрывая долгого взгляда и чуть морщась от того, как выпоротая задница чувствует себя, стоит только начать ею елозить по чёртовой ткани.</p>
<p>— Я всегда могу запереться в ванной с одной из игрушек, — это — жалкая проба, надежда на то, что провокация сработает. С людьми она работает отлично — Пэт видел в фильмах, сериалах и порно, которого у него отсмотрено больше чем того и другого вместе взятого. Есть лишь одна проблема, и она заключается в том, как в самом буквальном смысле темнеет взгляд андроида при том, что радужки не способны изменить свой цвет.</p>
<p>— Тебе стоило сказать раньше, Черри, — ядовитая нежность прошибает холодным потом, и, Патрик готов поклясться, он чувствует, как душа подбирается к глотке, чтобы улизнуть, а вместе с тем подобная реакция возбуждает.</p>
<p>Он ёбнутый на всю голову, но ощущение чужой властности, способности и готовности покарать, когда он пересекает невидимую черту определённо не должно служить настолько сильному эмоциональному возбуждению, что слабое «да» вырывается протяжным, полным восторга стоном.</p>
<p>Собственная игрушка — средних размеров нитка анальных бус — впервые на его памяти выглядит так угрожающе, как когда Алан вытягивает её откуда-то. Похоже, коробка, где прежде хранились все эти вещи покинула самый высокий шкаф, и теперь несёт свой пост у кровати, что куда логичнее. Закушенная снова губа отдаёт болью, и, пожалуй, сейчас Патрик готов сбежать, правда, по большей части для того, чтобы оказаться пойманным, вжатым в стену, и...</p>
<p>Нежное прикосновение большого пальца в самой сердцевине ладони запоминает безо всяких слов — достаточно пару раз попросить и они перестанут. </p>
<p>«Чёрта с два, не сейчас!» — страх, возбуждение, мешанина эмоций, перемалывающая к чертям уверенность в том, что с андроидом и быть ничего не может стоит того, чтобы довериться, попробовать, позволить, а если Алан и впрямь сумеет его удержать, провести по краю, не позволяя сорваться, тогда...</p>
<p>Тогда стоит признать, что из этой ямы уже никогда не выбраться, и, пожалуй, Пэт сделал лучший выбор из возможных, и не впустую потратил эти огромные средства, а вложил их в себя и собственное счастье, которое, поговаривают, не купишь.</p>
<p>— Тебя проводить, или ты и здесь попробуешь? — ласковый вопрос может сравниться с тем, как затягивается на глотке удавка, а в этом Пэт знает толк и реагирует соответственно — задыхаясь от возбуждения. И оно не проходит незамеченным, ведь пальцы Алана осторожно сжимают мошонку и дразнят основание члена, потирая его и нежную кожу вокруг. — А, вижу. Я тебя уже смазал, так что пробуй.</p>
<p>Серо-голубые глаза приковывают к месту, пальцы трясутся, когда нашаривают чёртову нитку бус и ощущают как по ней стекает смазка, щедро выливаемая андроидом прямо на покатые бока и пальцы одновременно.</p>
<p>— Я не... — слова распадаются, но настороженный взгляд заставляет понять — Ал, насколько бы ублюдочным любовником ни притворялся для него сейчас, слушает его, смотрит за ним, не выпускает из виду ни одного грёбаного звука. — Первый всегда тяжело.</p>
<p>— Попробуй, — интонации смягчаются, и ведомый чужим жестом, Патрик чувствует, как к растянутому отверстию прижимаются влажные бока. — Я помогу, если будет нужно.</p>
<p>Горячие мышцы, с лёгкостью принимавшие до четырёх собственных пальцев, раздразненные и растянутые в самый раз, будто бы каменеют, сжимаются, протестуют вторжению, и попросту стискивают кончик шарика, словно в поцелуе, но не позволяют толкнуться глубже.</p>
<p>«Чёрт!» — мысль повторяется множество раз, особенно, когда пальцы отодвигают шарик, ощупывают растянутую дырку, пропихивая безо всяких проблем фаланги по скользкой, идеальной смазке, но те опять смыкаются, стоит лишь попытаться прижать к мышцам шарик.</p>
<p>— Не могу, Алан! — хныканье получается детским, жалким, перемежающимся со всхлипами. — Не могу...</p>
<p>— Я помогу, как и обещал, — согласие андроида воздушным муссом обнимает голову, пускай тот и добавляет спокойно, — но только один, да?</p>
<p>— Да, — едва слышно выдыхает Патрик, чувствуя невыносимое давление. </p>
<p>Странно, что его тело подчиняется андроиду куда лучше, чем ему самому — подаётся нежным прикосновениям, особенно, когда тот кончиками пальцев дразнит анус, не сопротивляется вторжению до последнего, стискивая шарик только на самом пике, но ловкая рука подталкивает сферу глубже, заставляя принять первый из полудюжины.</p>
<p>Внутри становится приятно-полно, но этого недостаточно, а ладонь Алана снова вынуждает взяться за остальные шарики, проталкивая их в себя.</p>
<p>— Только один, помнишь? — мурлыкающие интонации вынуждают быстро кивнуть ведь к собственному спокойствию Патрик прекрасно знает что нужно делать дальше.</p>
<p>Как ни странно, но если выталкивать первый, то второй пропихнуть в себя нет никаких проблем, так, словно его задница не сжималась, отказывая пропускать инородный предмет внутрь. Они немного стукаются, но расходятся, едва оказываются в проходе, и Пэт готов в этом поклясться.</p>
<p>— Какой хороший мальчик, — полный удовлетворения голос подталкивает потянуться за следующим, снова раскрывая мышцы уже для третьего, наполняющего приятно, хотя этого размера явно недостаточно — не после двух ярких и сокрушительных оргазмов, после которых придётся мучить собственное тело, лишь бы довести до третьего, финального.</p>
<p>Ему нужна передышка, и то, как андроид играет с толстой «ниткой» соединяющей шарики вместе не помогает особо расслабиться. Наполняющие внутренности сферы сталкиваются, стоит тому потянуть за кольцо на себя, но Патрик отвечает на это жарким стоном, и пальцами, перехватывающими четвёртый шарик за мгновение до того, как третий дойдёт до середины, растягивая его как нужно. </p>
<p>Это почти что война, и он намерен одержать верх, лишь бы посмотреть — что же андроид сделает тогда? Просто похвалит? Улыбнётся, и скажет, что его Черри хороший мальчик? Или разочарующе сообщит, что на сегодня достаточно и Пэту пора спать?</p>
<p>Проход заполнен, но он знает — ещё один влезет точно, ведь это его игрушка, и, пускай шарики наполняют невыразимо сладко и кажется что всё, хватит, можно попробовать себя уговорить на пятый.</p>
<p>— Ну же, детка, — мурлыкающие интонации скользят ласковой хваткой по загривку, а зубы сжимают комочек напряжённого соска, отвлекая от того, как он весь растягивается, чувствуя, что хватит, достаточно, больше не стоит, по крайней мере не сегодня.</p>
<p>Упрямство борется со здравым смыслом, и, бесспорно побеждает, вынуждая самому вталкивать соединяющий шарики силикон в себя и прижимать к переполненному проходу шарик. Сколько раз он пытался? Сколько раз он пробовал получить их все, но всё бестолку?</p>
<p>— Если ты его введёшь, — мягкие слова Алана привлекают внимание, и собственный шалой взгляд странным образом отражается в светящихся глазах, напоминая о том, как они оба сходят с ума сейчас — и человек и андроид, — я оттрахаю тебя так, как ты мечтал всё это время, и не пощажу.</p>
<p>— А если нет? — срывающиеся интонации становятся всхлипами, когда Пэт уговаривает себя расслабиться, давит на шарик сильнее, пытаясь силой продавить их глубже.</p>
<p>— То я буду нежным и медленным, словно с девственником, — продолжает послушно Алан и его ледяной язык на втором соске не делает ситуацию лучше, потому что сейчас даже сам Патрик понятия не имеет что именно ему нужно.</p>
<p>Едва ли он сумеет принять его вот так, сам, без всякой фактической помощи, а вот заставить андроида помочь, может быть даже приказать ему, спровоцировать на то, чтобы тот резко и властно показал на собственное место...</p>
<p>Внимательный взгляд заставляет выкинуть эту мысль из головы, избавиться от неё и просить задыхающимся, ломким шёпотом:</p>
<p>— Хочу тебя... — слова путаются, заминаются, падают, вместе с тем, как слёзы щиплют нос осознанием — грёбаного андроида он хочет больше, пожалуй, чем любого человека, и из-за того, что тот всё ещё держит его за руку у Патрика сердце выпрыгивает из груди, бьётся об осколки рёбер, вынуждая сейчас чувствовать собственное бессилие.</p>
<p>Любые схемы, способности, варианты, что он видел в разных фильмах прежде кажутся сейчас такими глупыми, такими надуманными, в пальцы, нежно оглаживающие чувствительные запястья, и помогающие надавить на шарик и почувствовать, как сфинктер сжимается принимая его со скрипом и его ломит от переполненности.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, Черри, — нежный шёпот на ухо совсем не вяжется с тем, как бока жёстких шариков растягивают его, покидая тело один за одним с такими влажными и пошлыми звуками, что остаётся только безудержно покраснеть тому, что их слышит кто-то кроме него самого. — Я тоже.</p>
<p>То, как Ал проскальзывает в него, Патрик запоминает отчётливо — длинный, практически нестерпимо горячий член заставляет задрожать, сжаться, всхлипнуть от того как глубоко он проникает, пока нежные губы собирают слёзы и касаются его собственных, складывая практически пополам.</p>
<p>Разница в росте, что должна была беспокоить Патрика, теряет всякое значение, стоит только Алану толкнуться, и лживый ублюдок медленно двигается, осторожно, неторопливо, заставляя почувствовать каждый дюйм, запомнить то, насколько он горячий, пока их общая температура не приходит к единому дискриминанту.</p>
<p>— Я думал... — задыхаясь от обрушившейся нежности, начинает Патрик собирать разбегающиеся из сознания слова, — думал ты не пощадишь...</p>
<p>— Я обещал, что оттрахаю так, как ты хочешь, Черри, — ласковые интонации подстёгивают особенно сильно, когда губы смыкаются на шее, оставляя собственническую сладкую метку, и вынуждают скрестить на чужой пояснице ноги, чтобы выпоротая задница не мешала.</p>
<p>«Я не хочу этого», — Пэт уже почти говорит это, когда его рот накрывают собственническим, горячим поцелуем, а неторопливые движения становятся несколько резче, жёстче, лишь этим выдавая нетерпение, сводившее с ума не только человека.</p>
<p>«Ты — тоже, — доходит до Патрика с запозданием и его глаза распахиваются, когда в памяти всплывает однозначная информация по поводу секса с андроидами — если те возбуждены слишком долго это напрямую влияет на температуру органов, не имеющих иной возможности охлаждения, кроме экстренного сброса стабилизирующей жидкости или понижения по всей системе до нормальных значений. А Ал был куда горячее обычного, когда погружался в него, — ты хотел меня всё это время... Всё это...»</p>
<p>Тело пробирает дрожь, и это скорее эмоциональная тряска, нежели оргазм, но сильная рука Ала жмёт его к себе, а пальцы другой стискивают в ладони, позволяя услышать то, как вздрагивает андроид, как он выдыхает с нестерпимой нежностью «Черри», и добивает уверенность в том, что Патрик, конечно, совсем не любит чёртового андроида тем, как интересуется, имея совершенно все данные о состоянии своего человека:</p>
<p>— Как ты?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — бормочет Патрик, отводя влажные, слипшиеся пряди со лба, и улыбаясь собственным мыслям и теплу, переполняющему его так же, как и ощущение полной физической и моральной удовлетворённости.</p>
<p>Счастье, конечно, не купишь за деньги, но это сказал тот, у кого нет А1-AN’а.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>